1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to child safety seats.
2. Description of the Related Art
A child safety seat is typically used in an automobile vehicle to properly restrain a child in the event of accidental collision. It is widely known that a child safety seat that is placed in a rear facing position can provide better protection, because it can distribute crash forces over a larger portion of the body (i.e., child's head and torso). Accordingly, safety experts and car seat manufacturers usually recommend to seat children in a vehicle in a rear facing configuration until the age of 2 years old. As the child grows older, the child safety seat then may be installed in a forward facing configuration.
The installation of the child safety seat usually requires securely attaching the child safety seat on the vehicle seat with a vehicle seatbelt or a harness separately provided. This can be so difficult to achieve with certain child safety seats that a caregiver may need to climb into the vehicle and press down on the child safety seat while pulling on the vehicle seatbelt.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved child safety seat that allows convenient attachment on a vehicle seat with minimal effort, and can address at least the foregoing issues.